Tour Guides
by motherbutterfly
Summary: The annual Degrassi alumni reunion tour of the school attracts a large group of somewhat recent graduates. What happens when these people are grouped with the people who are very similar to themselves? Takes place during the beginning of season 12.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people. New story. Hooray. The idea crossed my mind that so many of the characters from season 12 resemble the early DTNG characters. So what happened if they met each other? This takes place in the beginning part of season 12 and not all characters are included so do not be mad. We already saw Holly J and Paige interaction from "Queen Bees" but what about other characters? In this, Spinner and Emma got divorced because it didn't work out well. Review if you want more.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the New Age

"Welcome back Degrassi alumni to our annual reunion tour. Please come get your nametag and your group assignment and remember, have fun!" The large speaker said as everybody filed into the school.

Ellie Nash and her best friend Marco Del Rossi walked into their old school and found their places. "Who are you with?" Ellie asked.

"Some guys named Tristan Milligan. How about you?" Marco replied.

"Elijah Goldsworthy. Wow. What a mouthful."

"Come on, let's go." Marco said, enthusiastically.

-Meanwhile-

"Remind me why I'm doing this?" Eli said to his girlfriend, Clare Edwards.

"Because I convinced you to. I can be very persuasive" Clare replied quickly.

"Naturally I do everything you tell me to." Eli said, sarcastically.

Clare gave him a quick kiss and they walked into the school.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much."

-Meanwhile-

"I'm back, Hun." Paige Michelchauk said as she got out of her car with her friend, Manny Santos. After spending so much time in Hollywood together, they became friends again. Manny did not care that much about Degrassi. She was excited to see Jay again. But that would have to wait because she was getting her assignment.

"Who's Tori Santamaria?" she asked Paige.

"Hun, as if I would know. What about Marisol Lewis?"

"Nope. No clue."

And with that, they went inside to find their leaders.

-Meanwhile-

"Why am I here?" Sean Cameron asked his ex-girlfriend, Emma Nelson.

"Because it'll be fun. Besides, you came back from the army, the least you could do is come. Maybe we could catch up afterward."

"Ugh. Fine. You're going first though." And with that, he pushed Emma into the school. They got their group leaders' names.

"Who do you have?" Emma asked.

"K.C. Guthrie. You?"

"Clare Edwards."

"What is it with these names?" Sean laughed while Emma rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember Darcy? The one made Snake lose his job? I have her sister."

"No. Who?" Sean asked, smiling.

"Right, you weren't here," Emma remembered, "Well, bye." They then walked to their classroom locations.

-Meanwhile-

"Immy, remind me again why we signed up to help out today? I don't even get my own group of alumni." Fiona Coyne whined to her girlfriend, Imogen Moreno.

"Katie could use the help. A lot of our friends are doing it." It was true. Many people were helping out, even if they didn't have a group.

"Besides," Imogen continued, "We could always form our own group! It'll be fun!" They linked arms and skipped into the school.

-Meanwhile-

"Toby, we're back." Ashley Kerwin said excitedly to her step-brother.

"I don't see why but I am. It's like the first day I came here. Except... I wish J.T. was here." He sighed.

"Oh, Toby. Be happy. It's what he would've wanted."

"You're just saying that because your current look is all happy again." It was true. She wasn't goth anymore and she looked better than before.

They separated and Toby walked over to a table and got his leader. The card said "Connor Delaurier." Ashley also got here and it said "Maya Matlin."

-Meanwhile-

Liberty walked up the steps and wondered what she was doing there. She did take a lot from Degrassi but she did not really want to be back. It brought back memories that she did not really want to remember. She felt it was her duty as valedictorian and class president to go. She hoped to see Emma and Manny again although that seemed walked up when she saw a perky brunette in a scarf handing out assignments.

"Name?" The girl said.

"Liberty Van Zandt." She replied without thinking.

"Oh. You're in my group. I'm Katie Matlin. Go wait over there please." Liberty did what she was told. This was well organized. She was proud.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey, pass the ball." Drew Torres said to his friend, Dave Turner, while they played basketball, waiting for his group. Another guy walked by on crutches. He looked like he could walk well enough though. "Poor guy." Drew thought.

They guy walked up to him and asked, "You Drew Torres?"

Drew stopped playing and walked over to him. The game continued without him.

"Yes. Are you in my group?"

"Yeah. Jimmy Brooks."

-Meanwhile-

"Why bother coming? It's for goody-goodies." Alex Nunez complained as her and Spinner Mason drove to the school.

"We can run into our old friends? That sounds like a good reason," he paused, "Or old girlfriends?"

Alex knew he was referring to Paige. Maybe if she didn't leave for Hollywood she would see her again. "Whatever, we're late."

They made it to the school and waited at the back of the line for a while and then they got their assignment.

"Bianca DeSousa." Alex said without much care.

"Owen Milligan."

Another announcement came on. "Everybody should have gotten their group leaders and the room to go to so please head there now."

"I told you we were late," Alex said. Then they just parted ways.

AN: Did I forget anyone major? (Other than Craig, trust me.) Let me know. Review for fast updates. It's sort of a collection of one-shots so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well I'm pretty happy about the number of reviews I got but it would be great to get more. Especially if you have any suggestions because I do try to incorporate them into the story. The other pairing comments have been taken into account. Don't worry. I have it all planned out, except maybe Adam. He's just so unique. Any suggestions? I am not including more recent graduates. I tried to stick to the people who graduated before season 8 so sorry. I decided to divide the story by group so I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2: I'm Not Gonna Write You a Love Song

"I think I like the desks as they are. At least they're facing the front of the room. But those chairs, why did I get stuck with Perino's room?" Tristian said as he was talking to himself before his group got there.

"The room looks fine the way it is. We're not going to be in here long anyway." Tristian turned his head to see who was talking. He saw Fiona Coyne walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Fiona smiled, "Katie didn't think giving Niners their own group would be responsible so you all are getting co-leaders. And well, c'est moi."

Tristian didn't really mind. He was excited because he really did not know what he was doing. The people in his group started to come in. He didn't know any of them but eventually he heard Fiona say,

"Marco Del Rossi? Weren't you my student teacher a few years ago?" He saw a short guy with dark brown hair walk in.

He replied, "Aren't you one of Holly J.'s friends? What are you still doing here?"

"I got held back. Marco, meet Tristian, my co-leader." She gestured toward Tristian. Tristian had a feeling that Marco was gay from the beginning. He thought it was his gaydar and yet he didn't want to admit it.

The group left the classroom and Fiona and Tristian started showing everybody around. Everybody seemed to be impressed by the new computers and hearing stories about stuff that went on at the school. Apparently somebody lit a script on fire in a play and somebody was shot during prom.

Marco noticed that Tristian was staring at him while Fiona was going over how the school changed so much. He knew what he was thinking.

Soon they were allowed to go off on their own and explore. Fiona found Tristian, said that she was going to go find Imogen, and left. Marco then went up and talked to Tristian.

"Hey, just in case you were wondering, I am gay so you can stop wondering." Marco said, randomly.

Tristian didn't look that shocked, "Well it's good to know my gaydar hasn't let me down yet."

"Neither has mine. Just so we're clear, I know you are too."

"Shocking, isn't it? How could you tell? My failed love life, maybe?"

Marco didn't know how to answer that. "Was that the worst of your problems? Try coming out to your traditional Italian dad or your prejudice friend."

"How about crushing on a boy who is straight and is probably going to go out with your friend really soon?" Tristian retorted.

"Being threatened to get called out in front of the whole school during a presidential election?"

"Making your own brother learn to stop being a homophobe just to live with you? Hey made fun of his own football teammates for being gay."

"Being beaten up on the way to a hockey game for being near a gay club? Not in, near."

"Having your BFF set you up on a blind date with someone who is transgender, not gay."

Marco had to think about that one. "Okay, fine, you win. That sounded pretty awkward. We had to go through quite a bit, didn't we?"

"I know. You know, part of the tour is being able to go visit all the clubs that are here," Tristian continued, "Why don't you go see the LGBT club? I heard it's nice. Learn a lot. You should hear some of the stuff that transgender kid went through. Being thrown into a glass window and having the glass break? Ouch."

Marco and Tristian started walking down the hallway. They shared stories about their time at Degrassi and realized they weren't that different. Turns out they both liked acting. For once, Tristian believed he wasn't the only gay guy at that school.

Tristian put his arm around Marco like a friend would and said,

"You know, Marco, this could be a nice friendship."

Marco responded a little hesitantly. "Nothing more though, right?"

Tristian rolled his eyes. "Of course not. You're so old, you could be my teacher one day." He laughed and then continued, "Come on, let's go to the LGBT club."

**AN: It's pretty fun to imagine how the characters would interact with each other and so I tried. Review if you want updates soon. I don't like to set goals on numbers of reviews but at least a few would be nice. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm super pleased with the positive feedback and I love hearing suggestions from you all. Special thanks to all the dedicated followers of this story! So please review if you like it or have anything to say. Don't hate me for the pace I'm going at or the order I'm writing the chapters (I'm trying to go in order from the first chapter.), I will get to all the characters I named eventually and I will try to incorporate many of the characters people named. Thanks for your patience everyone.**

Chapter 3: Don't You Forget About Me

Ellie Nash walked into Miss Kwan's old room looking or some guy named Elijah. "What ever happened to Kwan?" Ellie thought.  
Ellie saw a guy with dark curly hair and a black jacket going through some of the magazines on a desk. "Elijah?" she asked.

"Umm, hi. You must be Eleanor Nash, correct?" he said in a soft and kind of muffled way.

Ellie was kind of suspicious but she had no right to judge. "Uh, yeah."

The guy turned around. Ellie stood in shock as she looked at him.

"El? You didn't forget about me already, did you? It's only been a few years."

Ellie found herself staring at none other than Craig Manning.

"Craig?" Ellie said, dumbfounded, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come back to my old high school?"

"Last I checked, you didn't graduate from here." Ellie retorted.

Craig grinned and moved closer to Ellie. "If Jay can come back for this reunion tour, so can I."

There was an awkward silence and Ellie said, "So, how's Hollywood?"

"Fine I guess, the same as it was when you visited. In case you were wondering, no new girlfriend." Then there was another awkward silence.

Just then, Eli Goldsworthy walked into the room. He smirked. "Am I interrupting something?" he said in a way that sounded like he was suggesting something.

"No!" Ellie responded quickly.

Eli didn't seem convinced. "_Okay._ Then, hi. My name is Eli."

Craig laughed. "Eli? Wow, El, way to have a similar name."

"Shut up, Craig." She responded.

Craig just turned to Eli and said "Nice necklace," referring to his guitar pick necklace, "Do you play?"

"Uh, no. I just like it I guess. My parents are fond of rock music though." The response made Craig become less enthusiastic about his question and it was obvious in his change in expression.

Eli said, "Wow, are you okay?"

Craig lightened up again, "Yeah, of course."

Eli just joked, "Don't be so bipolar."

Craig grabbed Eli's shirt and looked like he was going to try to hurt him. "Don't joke about that. I really am bipolar!" Craig yelled fairly loudly.

Eli tried to relax the situation by saying "Relax, man. So am I."

Ellie and Craig just stared, realizing what just happened. Craig apologized for overreacting and they started talking about music. Eli noticed the magazines and books that Craig was looking through.

Craig walked away and was talking to other people in the group that came into a room.

"No way," he said, "I remember this." He was looking at a book that had several Gothic stories in it. "Sorry, I love Gothic stories. I once had one published about stalked angel."

Ellie looked impressed.

"So do I," she responded, "Especially the artwork. It's amazing in a really dark way."

"Dark? You should've seen my whole emo-phase." He noticed Ellie was looking at him strangely so he just said, "Long story."

"I think I can take it. Try my goth-phase." Ellie said, realizing they had some things in common.

Eli showed Ellie a copy of the story he wrote that got published. She seemed very impressed.

"Wow. Very... emo."

"Like you never wrote or read anything dark." He responded sarcastically.

"'E is for Ernest who choked on a peach. Dark enough for you?"

"I guess," he said as he smirked. Ellie realized he wasn't such a bad person, certainly nicer than Craig had ever been to her. All that time where she had a crush on Craig was useless until Hollywood. She wondered if they could ever work out. She was moving to LA soon to work with Caitlyn on a project soon. "Snap out of it," she thought, "you moved on, remember?"

Eli realized they had to get started with the tour so he rallied everyone together and they went through the school. Ellie and Craig walked together as Eli explained things throughout the school. Eventually they ran into a girl with short curly brown hair. Eli felt the urge to point her out.

"Everyone, this is the lovely Clare Edwards, future journalist." He said. Clare blushed from the attention. Craig could easily tell they were a couple but Ellie was interested in the journalism part as she was the editor of the Core and was working as a journalist after she accepted the apology of Caitlyn Ryan.

Eli kept talking about Clare. "Not only has she been involved in drama club, photo club, the Degrassi Daily and having her glasses ran over by a hearse," he looked at Ellie, "but she also helped edit my work for a whole year, even editing my Gothic story that got published." Ellie made a note to tell Eli could tell his girlfriend that she could help her with journalism if she ever wanted it.

Then they continued the tour.

**AN: I decided to divide this plot into 2 chapters because I don't think I got through everything I wanted to with Ellie and Craig, not to mention it got fairly long already. Good idea? Bad idea? I can end it if you want. I think I'm pretty much done with Eli plot unless you guys think otherwise? Also, should I add Adam? He's a unique character but I found a way to include him. Review and let me know what you all think! Or review for updates! Every comments counts in my mind. Thanks everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to add a chapter. I'm not going to give you a list of excuses, I've just been... busy. So sorry again and enjoy**.

Chapter 4: Don't You Forget About Me (Part Two)

Ellie was thinking about everything she noticed these past few hours, even down to the similar names her and Eli had. Nicknames that have the same letters. While she was thinking, she didn't notice when Craig walked over to her and the rest of the group was gone.

"El, it's free time. Do you want to go see a club or something?" he asked.

"Sure," Ellie said, "Where's Eli?"

"I think he left to go find his girlfriend or go to a club or something. I think he said something about him writing plays?"

"Another writer" Ellie thought. They walked down the hallway with Ellie's intentions of finding the school newspaper, even thought the name changed throughout the years, when they passed by the music room and saw a guy playing bass.

"Hey man." Craig said.

"Hey." The guy replied.

"Were you with a group or were you here the whole time?" Ellie replied.

"I wasn't assigned to one so I came in here to practice for Whisperhug."

"Whisperhug? Is that your band?" Craig asked.

"Sure. You should come by tomorrow to see us play. We're having a show for the alumni." the guy said.

"Sounds cool. We'll stop by." Craig replied. He held out his hand and the guy shook it. "Name's Craig."

"Adam." The bass player replied."Are you the Craig that went on tour and stuff?"

"Sure am. Were you here when I came back to visit Degrassi?" Craig asked. He was confused since Adam appeared very young.

"No, but I heard about it from some girl last year. I think her name was Anya."

Craig seemed impressed. "You know, I used to have a high school band."

"Yeah," Ellie added, "I was in it. My name's Ellie by the way."

Craig kept talking to Adam about both of their high school bands. Ellie felt sort of included when they talked about Downtown Sasquatch but wasn't as passionate about music as those two. She realized drumming was now just a thing of the past. She was never going to go into music as her career. That reminded her, she wanted to find newspaper.

Ellie left Craig and Adam for a while and visited newspaper club. When she came back, they were still talking.

"You know, you seem oddly familiar." Adam randomly said to Craig.

"I bet it's his over confident attitude and the passion that most other people have," Ellie jokingly replied.

Adam paused for a moment. "You seem familiar too." He couldn't put his finger on it.

Just then Marco and Tristan walked by on their way to the LGBT club.

"Hey El. Did you have fun with 'Elijah Goldsworthy?'" Marco asked. Then he noticed Craig. They quickly got reacquainted and were still friends despite very thing that happened in Hollywood.

Tristan said, referring to Adam, "This is the guy I was telling you about" Ellie and Craig became confused, but Adam seemed to have an idea what that was about.

"Oh wow." Marco replied. Then Marco and Tristan went on their way. Adam started laughing.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"I know why you're so familiar. You're just like Eli!" Adam said, laughing.

"Both of us?" Craig asked.

"Obviously."

"They guy Marco mentioned. Our group leader. I've noticed. He's just so original, isn't he?" Ellie added.

Ellie and Craig left Adam after they promised to stop by tomorrow. They then went to The Dot.

At The Dot, Craig and Ellie caught up on their lives more. Ellie told Craig she was planning on moving to Los Angeles. Craig was still in Hollywood making music, which was his dream.

"El, when you move to LA, we should go out." Craig joked.

Ellie paused. As much as she wanted that, she knew Craig had crushed her so many times. It wouldn't be a good idea, even if he was joking.

Craig continued, "I was kidding," he paused, "unless you want to."

Ellie looked down at her coffee. She thought it couldn't hurt. It's not like Sean was coming back to propose or anything. She had never had this opportunity before. "Sure. Let's try."

They then left The Dot and went home.

The next day Craig and Ellie met at The Dot, got coffee, and headed off to Degrassi. They noticed there was several other people there who were watching Whisperhug play. Ellie wished old members of Downtown Sasquatch would show up. She noticed there was a girl standing by some glasses with a necklace that greatly resembled her old one. She didn't really care though. She barely wore that necklace anymore. The band began to play when Ellie felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was surprised.

"Ash?"

**AN: Yes, a cliffhanger. Sort of. Don't worry about it, I'll resolve it later. I don't know how much later but later. ****I'll also move onto new characters next time. S****orry again for taking so long. Thanks for reading. Please review with any suggestions. Sorry if I take that long to add another chapter.**


End file.
